crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Headless Luke
Me and my friend Tom were walking outside one night. We were going to go to the park and do some stuff there, but when we got to the park there was a strange man there. He was wearing a suit and had a top hat on. He had pale skin and was just sitting there on a bench, he never noticed us though. He was always there, sitting on the same bench staring at the ground. Tom told me that he gave him the creeps and that we shouldn't be at the park while the man is there. One day when me and Tom were walking home, we saw the man again. He was standing in the middle of the road staring at the us. Tom told me that we should go a different way but I said no because this was the shortest way home. I started walking but Tom told me that we couldn't go this way because of the man. I knew that Tom wouldn't stop so I decided to go a different way. That night when I was laying in bed I heard noises coming from outside. I just thought that the noises were my imagination and fell to sleep. When I woke up I was in the park. I looked around and sitting on the same bench was the man. He then stood up and started walking towards me. He handed me a key and pointed to a building with a grin on his face. I didn't know what to do and decided to go to the building. I walked over to the building and used the key to unlock the door. When I want inside I saw Tom's dead body on the ground. He had stab wounds on his chest, his head was cut off, and he was in a pool of his own blood. I was horrified by what I was looking at. I backed away from the dead body and I bumped into someone. I turned around and it was the man. He just stared at me, grinning. After what seemed like five minutes he put his hands on his head and ripped off his head. That scared me but what really scared me was that blood wasn't coming from his head or neck. I then started feeling weird and fell to the ground. The last thing I saw was the man walking over to me and grabbing me. Then I was unconscious. When I woke up I was in the hospital. I asked what happened and the doctor said I was attacked and I had a big cut on my neck. I needed stitches and I was lucky to be alive. I asked about Tom and he said that he was missing. I was about to tell the doctor about what I saw but I decided not to. I got out of the hospital later that day and went home and didn't know what to do. I phoned my friend, Kevin, and told him about everything and he said that the man was probably going to try and kill me again. He told me that I shouldn't leave my house and that he was going to come over so I wouldn't be alone because my parents were out of town. I waited for about thirty minutes and started getting worried because it shouldn't have taken that long for him to get to my house. I tried to phone him but he wouldn't answer. I was going to go to his house to see if he was there but then I remembered he told me not to leave my house. I then heard someone knocking on the front door. I walked over to the door and opened it. I thought it would be my friend but instead I saw the man. He just stood there staring and grinning at me and then gave me a key and pointed to my neighbor's house. I threw the key to the ground and told him that I wasn't going to my neighbor's house. The man stopped grinning, picked up the key, gave it to me and pointed to the house. I told him I wasn't going to the house but he grabbed me by my shirt collar and told me that if I didn't go to the house I was going to die. He let go and I started walking to the house. I opened the door and the first thing I noticed was that the walks were covered in blood. I walked inside, went to the kitchen and the first thing I saw was Kevin's dead body on the floor was the same as Tom's. I the saw that there was a piece of paper in Kevin's neck and knew that I knew it would be a letter for me. I hesitantly put my hand into Kevin's neck and took the letter out. This is what the letter said: Dear Paul, I know everything about you. I know all your friends Tom, Kevin, and Leo. I have now killed Tom and Kevin and next I will kill Leo. After I kill Leo I will kill you. I hope you try to protect Leo because that will make this more fun. Sincerely, Headless Luke. After I read the letter I phoned Leo and told him that a guy was going to kill him. He didn't believe me and just hung up. I rushed to Leo's house but when I got there I saw Luke coming out of his house with Leo's dead, headless body in his arms. Luke looked at me and looked angry. He told me that I was suppose to see Leo's dead body somewhere else. He dropped Leo's dead body and started walking towards me and I started backing away. He took out a big butcher knife and I knew that he was going to kill me. I started running away but Luke suddenly appeared behind me and grabbed me. I started screaming and punching Luke. He put the knife right up to my neck and started grinning. He waited for about 5 minutes then cut off my head, and then I woke up. When I woke up I was in my bed, covered in sweat. I couldn't believe that was just a dream. I was so happy that I was still Alive but then I realized that there was blood on my pillow and on my neck. Category:Dismemberment Category:Beings